


The Nurse Makes Cabin Calls

by dicklomatticimmunity



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossdressing, Drunk Sex, Illnesses, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicklomatticimmunity/pseuds/dicklomatticimmunity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm admittedly almost afraid to post this, it's so old.</p>
<p>Originally written for <a href="http://yaoi.y-gallery.net/club/8698/">Nurse Bones Club's</a> <a href="http://yaoi.y-gallery.net/announcement/8698/197938/">Origins of Nurse Bones</a> contest over at <a href="http://yaoi.y-gallery.net">y!gallery</a>. It was a lot of fun, but I admittedly read it now, and cringe. It's not my best work, but I can't help but imagine McCoy in an old style nurse's cap.</p>
<p>Published to y!gallery October 09, 2009 (!!!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nurse Makes Cabin Calls

There would be several times in the future, Kirk noted to himself, that he and his crew would go to planets like this. He knew that every planet they visited would be a new experience, and each would have its own customs and culture to learn about. He also knew the definition of “hospitality” could mean luxury suites for everyone just as easily as it could mean a hut in the middle of a desert.

Kirk hadn't felt this sick from eating the local food in at least a year. Right now, he should be down on the planet, enjoying after-dinner festivities; instead, he was back on the Enterprise, suffering in his quarters after departing from dinner early. He was certain by now that he had a fever at the very least; he was sweating despite the fact he had removed his uniform shirt and turned the temperature of the room down. It was likely that he had a night of nausea ahead of him.

He knew it would be wise to either head to sickbay or summon Bones, but he was hesitant to do so. Food poisoning was something he had dealt with before and would surely deal with again in the future. The first few hours were horrible, he knew, but if he could deal with that, the rest would be easier.

A sudden nauseated feeling made him change his mind. He reached for the intercom button, but he had barely put his fingertip on it when the doors to his quarters opened with an audible whoosh.

“I'm still not feeling well, Spock,” Kirk said, thinking his first officer had come to check on him. He sat up so he could properly greet his friend when he realized his visitor was not whom he had expected it to be.

To say that Kirk was astonished by the appearance of the man who entered was an understatement. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Bones who had walked into his room and was making his way to his bedside. Bones’ attire, however, was not at all like him. The uniform he wore should have been found on Nurse Chapel, not him, though the science division insignia was where the medical insignia would have been if it were indeed Chapel’s uniform. The doctor also wore an old-fashioned nurse's cap, something Kirk couldn’t begin to fathom the origins of. Not to be missed, of course, were the white lace stockings that covered Bones’ lower legs, contrasting against his regulation black boots. Kirk was almost certain that he would find garters underneath the skirt, possibly ones made out of silk.

To his surprise, Kirk also found that he was getting hard.

“Bones?” he said quietly, still in shock and now concerned for everyone who had been at the dinner. There was no way the doctor would dress like this unless the planet’s cuisine had gotten to him too. Maybe there was a drug in the food that made some people ill and others go crazy. But then, wouldn’t M’Benga be here while Bones was being taken care of?

“You sound worried, Jim,” Bones replied with a grin as he ran a bio-scanner over Kirk.

Kirk continued to survey the doctor as McCoy scanned him. He had to admit that McCoy looked different in a nurse’s uniform, but he wasn't entirely sure he disliked the change of outfit. Moreover, it seemed that the doctor didn’t care about his appearance, especially when he sat on the side of Kirk’s bed and crossed his legs in what Kirk deemed a very uncharacteristic, if not seductive, manner.

“I don't see anything abnormal, Jim,” Bones said as he put the bio-scanner away. He then placed a hand on Kirk's hip. “However, you've got some swelling going on.”

Kirk wasn’t sure if he wanted to continue that conversation, but Bones did it for him, unzipping his pants and reaching a hand beneath the black fabric. He gasped, tensing reflexively as the doctor’s hand wrapped around his erection.

“Didn’t think I’d notice, Jim-boy?” Bones asked as he began stroking the captain’s cock. Kirk groaned, aroused, but now wasn’t the time for this; now was the time to know what had caused Bones to suddenly act like this. As much as his body very much wanted the doctor to continue, Kirk knew he should try and stop him.

“Bones, I – _ah_ ,” Kirk moaned, his hands clutching the sheets beneath him. Bones stopped for a moment, just long enough to sweep his thumb over the glans, applying gentle pressure to the tip. Kirk arched, feet digging into his bed as the doctor continued, hand moving up and down fast enough to urge Kirk towards orgasm but slow enough to keep him from reaching the edge too soon.

It was perfectly reasonable that the doctor was quite skilled at this, being a doctor, but Kirk hadn't thought his brain would short out _this_ fast. He could feel himself slipping away, no longer caring why the doctor was dressed like this as long as Bones just _kept going_.

“You’re under stress, Jim,” Bones whispered as he swung himself onto the bed, straddling his friend's legs.

“Bones…” Kirk began, but he was once again interrupted, this time by a kiss. McCoy pressed his lips against the captain’s, and when he pulled away, Kirk noticed that Bones’ lips weren’t nearly as pink as they were before. _Lipstick?_ Kirk wondered, but that thought, like all other coherent thoughts, vanished quickly as the doctor applied pressure to the vein that ran the length of his cock.

“You know there’s only one cure for this,” Bones said, a playful grin on his face as he shoved Kirk’s pants and regulation boxer briefs down to his ankles.

“Bones, I don’t think I – _Bones_ ,” Kirk moaned, all thought of protest dissipating as the doctor’s lips came into contact with his erection and began to suck – hard. He had to stop this, had to at least ask McCoy what was going on, what the doctor had eaten, but the harder he tried to think about those things, the more pleasure overrode them. He watched Bones, watched his erection disappear between fuchsia lips, and he realized that he wished the doctor would dress like this more often, a fact that both startled him and made him more aroused.

"Bones," Kirk whispered, and he gave in, closing his eyes and letting himself succumb to Bones' warm mouth. He sank into his bed, letting himself relax as the doctor's tongue swept around his penis, leaving saliva on his skin. He allowed himself to buck his hips upwards, thrusting into Bones' mouth. The doctor put his hands on Kirk's hips when the captain got too excited, and Kirk suppressed a mewl of disappointment.

Bones pulled his mouth away slowly, eyes on Kirk's face as he sat upright. Kirk opened his eyes, wondering what the doctor was going to do now. He saw Bones shift, straddling his hips, and he quickly realized what the doctor’s intentions were.

“Bones," Kirk said, his whisper much huskier than he had wanted it to be. "What... are you doing?"

"Helping you out," Bones said, centering himself over the captain. Kirk saw now just how hard Bones was, the doctor's skirt distorted by his erection. He was too busy staring at it to realize that Bones had gripped his erection and was descending onto it.

"Bones," Kirk began to say, but the doctor hushed him with a kiss as Bones repositioned himself and slid easily over Kirk's erection.

Kirk felt an overwhelming warmth course through his entire body, and he realized, with the ease that he slipped inside the doctor, that Bones must have lubricated himself before his arrival. Kirk moaned loudly, the idea and the mental images it generated nearly pushing him over the edge right then and there. He grabbed the doctor's hips and began to pound into Bones, unable to hold back any longer.

“Dear god, Jim,” Bones moaned as his hand reached beneath his skirt. He began to stroke himself, his movements visible through his skirt. “I never knew I could turn you on this much.”

“I didn’t either,” Kirk gasped, thrusting upwards with more force than he thought he had in him. Bones moaned on top of him, followed by an even louder moan seconds later.

“Jim, yesss,” McCoy hissed, stroking himself more rapidly, his eyes never breaking contact with Kirk’s. Suddenly, Bones' body tensed. He shoved his chest forward as he rode Kirk, eyes closing shut as his face contorted into an expression of bliss. "Jim..."

Kirk knew he couldn't last much longer. He watched Bones, watched as the other man tensed and relaxed above him. It was when he felt those tight, warm muscles clench around him that he knew he was done. He came, a tender moan escaping his lips, his semen spilling inside the doctor.

“Jim… Jim… _Jim_ …” Bones moaned, stroking himself a few more times before semen spurted from his erection, covering Kirk's stomach. The doctor's body shook as he finished and collapsed on top of the captain. He wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer.

"Jim..." McCoy whispered. His head slipped over Kirk's shoulder, his cheek resting against the captain's temple. Kirk was brought back to the reality that he had to know what had just happened, what had caused this, but his concern faded as sleep started to overtake him. His hands roamed over McCoy's back slowly, lightly caressing Bones through the fabric of the unusual outfit. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, soothed by the doctor's deep voice.

"Jim..." McCoy said again, before he fell asleep too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jim,” Spock said.

Kirk woke up with a start. He immediately realized he was in sickbay, but where Bones should have been, Spock was standing.

"Where's Bones?" Kirk asked, surprised the doctor wasn’t here.

Spock seemed to consider this question thoroughly, more than he usually did, before he answered. "He is where you left him, Captain. He is in your quarters."

That was when Kirk remembered that he had engaged in sex with Bones, _while McCoy was wearing a nurse's uniform_. The idea that someone had found him and McCoy in bed together, especially with him dressed like _that_ , made him extremely uncomfortable. But had it been real? He was sick, suffering from food poisoning. Maybe he had been hallucinating. He opened his mouth to say something, but Spock spoke before he did.

"It was I who found you, after neither you nor Doctor McCoy returned to the planet," Spock said, sensing Kirk's thoughts. "As for the doctor, he beamed aboard about fifty minutes after you did, claiming that he needed to 'check up' on you, despite the fact that Nurse Chapel was available to attend to you _and_ the fact that..." Spock paused, trying to find the words to best phrase the doctor's condition when he had left the formalities on the planet. "... the doctor was not in his right state of mind when he left."

Kirk paused, realizing that what had happened was very likely real, and that his relationship with Bones had shifted dramatically in a very short time. "Was he... drunk?"

"Inebriated is not the correct term," Spock said. "I believe the term you would use is ' _high_.'"

"Who drugged him?" Kirk asked, suddenly angry. He was concerned about Bones and what the effect of his visit would have on the man's psyche. "And what is he doing still in my quarters if he is ill?"

"I believe it was a side-effect of the food he ate," Spock answered. "And as for his location, Nurse Chapel and another doctor are with him. They thought it would be best to spare the doctor's pride by not carrying him to sickbay."

"That... is very thoughtful of them," Kirk said, his tone softening. "I'm sure he'll be pleased that they were thinking of him."

"I was also told that you are to stay here until Nurse Chapel and the doctor return," Spock said. "They did say, however, that you would likely be discharged from here tonight."

Kirk wasn't going to have any of that. "I need to see Bones now," Kirk said, getting up. Spock stopped the captain with a firm hand to the shoulder.

"If it will ease your concern," Spock said, "Only the doctor, Nurse Chapel, and I have an idea what might have happened in your quarters."

That made Kirk stop and think. "How... were we, when you found us?" Kirk said.

"I believe those details would best be discussed in a more private locale," Spock said.

Kirk stared at him for a moment and then nodded. Just then, the doctor on duty entered the room, with Nurse Chapel right behind him.

"How are you, Captain?" the doctor asked while Nurse Chapel went to the labs with several vials in her hands. _Blood, for blood tests_ , Kirk knew.

"I'm... fine, I think," Kirk said. He sat up slowly and scratched the back of his neck. "I really need to see Bones."

"Give him a few minutes," the doctor said as he checked Kirk's bio-readings. "We just loaded his system with hypos to counteract what the food was doing to him. It'll take a few minutes before he's capable of recognizing anything." The doctor walked off to grab a chart.

Spock looked at Kirk. "It seems that neither you nor Doctor McCoy will be beaming down to the planet anytime soon. I will go inform the diplomatic council and arrange for a meeting to be held tomorrow."

"Sounds good, Spock," Kirk said. "You're in command until I'm well again. Go back down the planet."

Spock inclined his head in compliance, and then he headed out. The doctor returned with a pair of tablets and a cup of water.

"We have already taken your blood and are analyzing it for abnormalities," the doctor said as he handed the tablets to Kirk. Kirk tossed them into his mouth and swallowed them down with the water. The doctor continued. "These should counteract any nausea you may experience. If you feel anything above and beyond that, you will need to stay here overnight. Otherwise, I'm discharging you, but you can only perform light duties. You shouldn't be on the bridge or down on the planet for several hours."

"Thank you," Kirk said, rising from the bio-bed. "And Doctor McCoy?"

"He should come here, when he is ready," the doctor said. "Also, what transpired between the two of you is your business, but if he is troubled by that experience, I will have to inquire further."

"Of course," Kirk said before leaving sickbay and heading for his quarters. He needed to get this over with.

He paused when he reached the entrance to his quarters, taking a few moments to collect himself before heading inside. Bones was lying on his stomach, eyes closed, still dressed in the nurse's uniform. For a moment Kirk thought he was asleep, but the doctor stirred when he came close to the side of the bed. Kirk paused as their eyes met, and he stood quietly to the side, letting his friend take his time to adjust to the circumstances.

Bones sat up slowly, taking time to look over himself. A disgusted look slowly came over McCoy's face, and Kirk had a feeling this wasn't going to go well.

"Bones, I'm sure -- "

"Dammit, Jim, give me a moment," the doctor retorted as he looked over himself, noticing the lace stockings. He sat on the bed for several moments, as if trying to piece together what had happened. He remembered coming back to the ship early, deciding that formal evening parties weren't really his thing. He recalled that he had then gone to his office... and put this on. Why he had put it on, he didn't know; he had never fancied himself a crossdresser, but he must have obtained the uniform and… modified the insignia, somehow. He looked down and tugged at the shape on the nurse's uniform, not wanting to believe it was a science insignia there and not a medical one. _What the hell?_ McCoy thought, speechless, not remembering how it had happened that he even had a nurse's uniform in his office in the first place.

Realizing he was keeping Kirk waiting, he finally spoke. "I remember everything that happened, Jim, but I can't tell you why I did those things," he said, looking up at his friend, serious.

"Bones... they're running tests. One of the other doctors said you had been drugged," Kirk said. It was all he could think of to say, because if the doctor wanted to know why, well, whatever food they had been fed was part of it.

Bones seemed to ponder this for a moment before speaking again. "Jim, even if I was drugged..." He paused, frustrated and embarrassed. "Even on drugs, I don't think I would do what I did if I didn't want to."

"You were under the inf -- what?" Kirk sat down on the foot of the bed, processing what Bones had said for a few moments. "You mean...you genuinely _wanted_ , what happened...to have happened?" Kirk felt something inside him dissipate, a mysterious tension suddenly gone at the idea that Bones wasn’t going to react badly to the events of the previous night.

"I don't regret what happened, if that's what you mean," Bones said, "but I'm not hunky dory with it either. I still want to know how I came across this uniform."

"I... can't help you there, Bones, but if it helps, we can put a boycott on the food from this planet," Kirk said, trying to inject humor into the conversation.

"Spock seems immune, the green-blooded bastard," McCoy said grumpily. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Back on the planet, finishing what I couldn't," Kirk replied. "I've been treated for food poisoning, so now they just have to figure out what exactly it was that my body didn't like, and that your body... reacted so strongly to."

"I'm sure they'll find out before alpha shift is over," Bones said. "I should go back there." He got up, gathered the uniform that had been left for him, and headed into Kirk's bathroom and shut the door. The door opened minutes later, and McCoy was dressed in his regular uniform.

A moment of silence passed between the two of them, neither sure what to say to the other. Finally, Kirk got up.

"I hope you don't think negatively of me for allowing you to do...what you did," Kirk said slowly.

"Jim," Bones began, "I should be the one concerned about you and your ability to function, not the other way around. Besides," Bones added, "Now I know that even _you_ like to submit every once in a while."

Kirk blushed and smiled his trademark impish grin. "Well, when confronted with such an attractive, sexy nurse, how could I..." He saw Bones' eyebrow raise, and he stopped the sentence there, getting the implication, but grinning anyway.

"So am I ever going to see you in that nurse's uniform again, Bones?" Kirk joked.

"Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a nurse," McCoy said before heading out, carrying the uniform with him as he left.

Kirk smirked. McCoy had left the nurse's cap on.


End file.
